


Listen!

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Whouffaldi - Fandom
Genre: 12Clara, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Twelveclara, bit of angst, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: What exactly did the Doctor tell Clara in the Cloisters? Series 9 ending (and thereafter) AU.





	1. Realising, Saving, Loving

 

I'm going to die. I'm going to leave him. My Doctor, my friend. My… Crush?

Ever since he regenerated into Eyebrows, our friendship has become deep. The deepest friendship I have ever known.

Sometimes when I hug him, or he pecks me on the cheek, I feel a fizz of something more.

I don't want to leave him. I can't, I was born to save him.

We're in the Cloisters, not sure exactly what they are but I'm sat with him and he's thinking. I reach for his hand and he takes it. “My Clara.” He murmurs, pressing my hand to his lips. “I had a duty of care towards you and I failed. I'm sorry, Impossible Girl.”

I smile, even though there's tears in my eyes. “On Doctor, we'll get out of this. I know it.” I reassure him.

"How?" The Doctor asks me.

"You're the Doctor. I'm Clara Oswald. Simple." I grin at him, and take his hands in my own.

"Oh." He chuckles, nodding. "I see. My Clara."

I smile, properly this time. "Exactly."

The mood seems to have lightened, I feel considerably happier.

The Doctor looks at me. "Clara, there's something I should probably tell you." He says, clearing his throat.

"Alright." I nod.

"I..." He pauses for a second, clearing his thoughts. "I have been to the end of time itself for you. I think that it's pretty safe to say that I'm in love with you."

"Me? What about River?" I ask. "She's your wife!"

"She's dead now, I'll never see her again. She always knew that you had feelings for me, before she passed away she gave me-us, her blessing."

"Oh." I nod, taking this information in. I feel the same way, Doctor, I always have done. Always will do."

"All right," He responds. "May I kiss you?"

I smile. "Course you can."

Our first kiss is sweet, and I put my hands on his shoulders, his rest on my waist.

When we pull apart, I peck him on the cheek. "Doctor, what's your real name?"

The Doctor whispers in my ear then, and I whisper it back to him. "So, that's you then." I say out loud.

He nods. "Yes, it is."

I hug him, and he drops a kiss to my shoulder.

We hold each other close- _oh so close._

Him and I, we're a funny old partnership. The young, adventure loving, thrill seeking woman and the mad, bass playing man in the box, but somehow we just work.

I was born to save him, and I know that I'll die by his side. He is my Doctor and I am his companion, and his partner-in crime, in good, and now in life.

We sit together for a while, me between his outstretched legs, and he rests his head on my shoulder,

And afterwards, I am saved, he cheers, and we both cry in relief.

We go back to the Tardis and make love-it's quite nerve wracking, but it's beautiful. I end up with a bruised arse-he decides to tickle me afterwards, and I roll off the bed.

We're both victorious, and we're both in love. We are both content.


	2. Blessings

A couple of months later...

Myself and my beloved are having a honeymoon of sorts. We're visiting peaceful planets and he serenades me with love songs on his bass, in orange groves and under blood orange suns. Also, we've visited the 18 wonders of the world and shagged in/on every single one of them.

I haven't been feeling myself for the past couple of weeks though- sick and tired, and as moody as a wet weekend. 

The Doctor and I are in the console room one day, and I'm sat on the chair whilst he fiddles with the monitor. 

He stops, and looks at me. “What's wrong? You've been strange.”

I chuckle at him, get up, and give him a cuddle. “I know, I think that my period is on it's way.”

“You haven't had one in six weeks. And it usually comes at about the 15th-18th of each earth month.”

“Oh.” I nod. “My lifespan, maybe?”

Recently, we went to Gallifrey. It was pretty amazing to see my love’s home planet, and we stayed there for a couple of days. When we got back, he was looking at me strangely. Eventually, with a couple of scans, he found out that I now have 12 regenerations. 

“No, I mean stranger than normal. As in you’ve been sick and you have been in bed more than normal, laying in at least an hour than your customary 45 minutes. There is something up.”

“I’m probably just ill.” I reply. 

He shakes his head. “No, you’re a Time Lady now and your body would automatically repair itself. Clara, unless you’re on your period… You’re pregnant. We haven’t used protection, and you’re not even on the pill.”

Automatically, my hand drops to my abdomen. “I’m what?”

“Well…” He fiddles with the monitor. “You, my love are 6 weeks pregnant with a little Time Lord or Lady.”

“So… You, me, we’re having a baby?” I smile.

“Yeah!” He makes his way over to me, gathering me in his arms and kissing my forehead. 

“That’s… Wonderful.” I breathe.

“Exactly.” The Doctor grins at me. “Took you long enough.”

Ten months later…

“So, Ethan, this is the Tardis. It’s a very special ship, and this is where we live.” I explain to my five day old baby boy.

He has his father’s hair, my big brown eyes, and his chin resembles the Doctor’s eleventh self.

He was born at a far flung hospital, tucked safely away so no creature can hurt him.

“Our son is beautiful, is he not?” The Doctor asks, making his way over me and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

I nod. “He is.”

Ethan stops sucking his dummy for a moment and stares at us, gazing at me and the Doctor in turn. Then, he smiles. And, after that, he returns to sucking his dummy and gazes at the cloister bell.

The Doctor chuckles. “I guess that that’s our seal of approval?”

“I suppose so.” I agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aware that I cut Ethan a little short, so there will be a fluffy oneshot to come! The looking up and down bit was inspired a little girl who, I kid you not, looked me up and down with a very serious expression today, bless her!


End file.
